A Family
by Dangerpronek
Summary: A sequal to "A Hero"! All Daphne has ever wanted was to start a family with Fred, her husband.  When her dream becomes a reality how will things go?  Will Wanda return?  R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! I wanted to give you all THE SEQUAL OF "A HERO"! :D Only this one's called "A Family" I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**A FAMILY:**_

Holding hands walking down the neighborhood street together. Fred & Daphne had been married for a year now. They re-covered from the bad accident they were in. Fred was very proctive of his wife. Wanda was still on the lose. It scared them both to think about it.

"Freddie?" Daphne asked. Fred woke himself up from his day dreaming.

"Yes?" He asked.

"So...what do you think...about k-kids..?" Daphne said.

"Well they're cute & small...aaand...ummm...they're cute?" Fred said puzzled by Daphne's question.

"Why do you ask?" Fred questioned the red-head.

"Ooohh I don't know I just though it would be nice to have a little buddle of joy of our own, you know one that we could love & watch grow..ahh doesn't that sound wonderful?" Daphne said gazing into his eyes.

"Daph, I wouldn't be a good enough dad for kids, I mean yeah you'd be the best mom ever but, me? No I'm not a daddy-type guy." He said.

"Aw, now that's not true! You'd be a wonderful daddy! I mean what kid wouldn't want their daddy to be a number one trap builder! And a super hero!" Daphne said. He looked at her beautiful smiling face. With her deep blue eyes that were stunning! The same beautiful girl he met five years or so ago in the Blake mansion fixing a trap for her family.

"Pssh, aw Daph, you know I'm not good at traps & a super hero?"

"Well yeah you are, you've trapped millions of monsters & bad guys! And you saved my life more than a million times, now thats a super hero!" Daphne said. Fred smiled then he kissed Daphne on the cheek.

"How do you always know just the right the things to say?" He asked, making her giggle. The couple were in the nearest park playground. Fred & Daphne sit under a tree together. They both watched the the young children play on the slides & swing on the swings. Fred could see Daphne's eyes sparkle when she saw them & they're parents playing right along with them.

"Hey Daph heres what I think about kids...I think we should have one..." He said. Daphne's face lit up like the sun shine. She hugged him tightly.

"Really!" She said excited.

"Yeah! Nothing would make me more happy!" He said.

"That's amazing Freddie, cause, your gonna be a daddy!" She shouted cheerfully. His mouth formed into an O shape & his eyes grew wide.

"Huh..?" He said in shock.

"You Freddie Jones are going to be a daddy!"

"Really...? I-I don't believe it!" He said.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

"Am I!" He said happily.

"I was so scared you didn't want any kids Freddie."

"Daphne I've always wanted to have kids. What could be better than mini us running around?" He said. Daphne laughed.

"Besides Daph, your family moved away, I never even met mine..I think it's time we start our own little family! But we're going to do it the right way!" He said putting his arm around her. She smiled.

"Freddie, I want a big family.." She said.

"You know what? I do too!"

"I love you Fredrick!"

"I love you too Daphne!"

"So how many kids do you want exactly?" She asked.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind eight." He said smiling.

"Eight?" She asked.

"Yep! Eight beautiful blonde & red-head children of ours."

"Hmm eight..I like it! " Daphne said.

"Me too." Fred said helping her up from the ground where they'd been sitting.

"Let's go home." Daphne said, The two held hands & headed home on the side walk again.

_**A/N: There is chapter one! :D How'd you like it? I really wanna know so please review! If I get at least five reveiws on this story I'll update SOON :D **_

_**SO R&R please :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm really sad not as many people reviewed this sequel like the "A Hero" story you all know & loved! :) Anyways lets try to get five reviews this time. **_

_**And to those who did review, THANKS YOU ROCK! :D**_

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

"Daphne Jones." The nurse called, as Daphne got up from the waiting area.

"Its finally time!" Fred shouted with excitment. The nurse chuckled.

"The two of you act like your coming to have the baby today, it's only the check up." The nurse said, then taking on last glance at the sheet seeing they were finding out what it was today.

"Ooohhh, I see, some new excited parents to find out what their baby is going to be. Aha!" The nurse said.

"Oh so you can tell.." Fred said.

"Yeah, we've waited eight months, trying to make it a suprise on what it is but, we can't wait another one!" Daphne said. The nurse smiled, then opened the door.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She said. In the room were photo's of recent babies that had been born. The two stared at them, looking at all the happy faces.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to be a dad!" Fred said.

"I can't wait to be a mommy!" Daphne agreed. Then the doctor came in.

"Hello Jones's I see somebody can't wait another minute, right?" She said. Both blushed.

"Uhh yeah seems like everyone can see our excitment." Fred said.

"Theres nothing wrong with that Mr. Jones. I can honestly say, you two with be amazing parents. You care about this baby a lot." She said. Daphne smiled as she was holding Fred's hand.

"Hmm, well the heartbeat sounds fantastic!" The doctor said. " And are you sure you want to find out what it is?"

"Oh yeah!" Fred said. Daphne giggled & nodded to agree.

"Alright then Fred & Daphne Jones you are not going to be the proud parents of one baby." The doctor said, they're smiled faded quickly into frowns.

"But FOUR babies!" The doctor said. Both mouths formed into an O shape. Speachless.

"Oh my..." Daphne said.

"REALLY? Four...wow! This is amazing! Daph, it's exactly half as many as we wanted!" He said happily, kissing his wife on the cheek. Daphne had tears in her eyes.

"I know Freddie! We're going to have four little babies!" She said.

"Congrats Jones family-to-be! You'll be perfect parents!"

"What are they all going to be?" Daphne asked.

"Oh yes, don't wanna forget that part!" The doctor said.

"Baby 1 is a boy, baby 2 is a boy, baby 3 is boy, and baby 4 is a girl!" She said happily.

"Wow poor baby girl & I are going to be way out numbered." Daphne joked.

"Ha ha! Three sons! Really! And a daughter! I've gotta be the luckiest man on earth right now!" Fred cheered.

"Ha ha, I'm very happy for the both of you! But, you are going to be first time parents to four little newborns in less than a month. Daphne, you are going to need a lot of rest & Fred you rest up too, you are both gonna need it. I also expect the babies could come any day now."

"Oh okay, we've got a lot of work to do Freddie!" Daphne said then the doctor cleared her throat.

"I said, rest..?" She said.

"Oh yeah, & that too." Daphne corrected.

"Thanks! Bye!" Fred said as they left the room.

"I am so excited! " Fred cheered.

"Me too Freddie, I can't belive we're going to have three boys & one daughter." Daphne said.

"Niether can I..I just hope I can be a good dad & protect them.." He said.

"Aw Freddie, you'll do amazing, I mean look at me. I wouldn't be alive married to you & getting ready to have these babies if it weren't for you!" She said. Fred smiled, it was true. He did save her & Wanda hadn't been seen since she threw them into that cave.

"Daphne Ann Blake Jones I love you so much." Fred said making her smile shine brightly.

"I love you Fredrick Herman Jones Jr." Daphne said. The two pulled up in their drive way.

"Daphne, theres something I need to tell you." Fred said sounding serious.

"What is it sweetie, something the matter?" Daphne asked concerned.

"No nothings wrong it's just, I found out what the babies were yesterday, while you were at work. I called and asked. But, it's only cause I couldn't have done this!" He said opening the childrens room. Daphne gasped.

"Oh Freddie, it's so beautiful!" She said. Hugging him tightly.

"I'll admit it was really hard combinding the colors pink & blue together."

"Freddie, it's the most adorable thing I've ever saw!" She said.

"I though you might like it, I did it just for you & our kids." He said.

"They're going to love it!" She said. Daphne walked around the room, it had four cribs, one pink, three blue. She glanced down at the crib, imagining what her baby would like laying in it peacefully asleep.

"I can't wait.." Fred said wrapping his arms around her, also glancing at the crib.

"Oh Freddie, it's going to be wonderful..to finally have a real family, will be the best parents we can be & we'll love them with all our hearts, they can marry whom ever they want." Daphne said.

"As long as I aprove, at least for our daughter.." Fred said. Then he realized what Mr Blake use to feel with his daughter, Daphne.

"I guess I really should have understood your dad when he didn't aprove of me.." Fred sighed.

"Freddie, my dad was selfish, he wanted to keep the family name going, it's not that you were a bad boy in a van, fixing traps for people, cause you are so much more than that, you are everything I ever wanted and then some! I hope our daughter finds some man as great as you are Freddie!" Daphne said.

"And I hope our sons find wives like you Daph, they'll really be lucky." Fred said.

"Aww Freddie." She said.

"We need some names for our "sons" and "daughter"." Fred laughed.

"Let's do it one at a time." Daphne said, The two sat in their rocking chairs with a baby journal & pen, ready to right the names down.

"I like the name Holly!" Fred said.

"Holly Jones? I love it Fred!" Daphne said.

"Holly Daphne Jones, it's perfect!" Fred said as Daphne smiled while writing it down in the journal.

"I like Tanner Fredrick Jones." Daphne said.

"That would be great for baby boy number one! I love it!" Fred said.

"How about Cody Blake Jones?" Fred suggested.

"I love it for baby boy number two!" Daphne said.

"And I really love the name Kent." Fred said.

"Me too, Kent Herman Jones! That's great!" Daphne said.

"So it's Holly, Kent, Cody & Tanner?" Fred said.

"Mmhm! I love their names Freddie!"

"Same here!" He said as they were walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going outside for a minute Daph." Fred said.

"Okay honey." Daphne said as she picked up the mail.

"Huh, this is a strange letter..." Daphne said to herself as she opened the letter.

_"Dearest Daphne,_

_I was very hurt when I wasn't invited to your wedding darling, I woul have given you and your no good husband Fredrick a lovely little gift..since you escaped the first one & made it out alive! It hurts me knowing I haven't been thought of. Don't worry, I've been thinking of you and your little children too Jones's. I see your every move, you just don't see me...yet! Say good bye to your life Daphne Ann Blake JONES. _

_-Wanda"_

Daphne sobbed on the sofa when she read the letter she shock the entire time. Knowing that Wanda was watching her & was out to kill her. Fred walked back into the house. Shocked to see his wife sobbing in tears on the sofa.

"Daphne! What happened honey? Something wrong, are you hurt! Is it the babies!" He said in panic.

"F-freddie, Wanda found us!" She cried handing him the letter. He read it in fear.

"Don't worry Daphne, she won't get you! Not a chance with me! I'll protect you." He said wrapping her up in his arms. She shivered in fear but, felt so safe in his arms.

Fred feared the worse was yet to come with Wanda...

_**TBC**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I really want to thank those of you who are reviewing this story! I LOVE hearing what you all think! :) Please forgive my many spelling mistakes. (And others..) You are all amaziinggggg! 3 Anyway here is chapter three just for you!**_

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_

A week had went by, no more signs of Wanda the wicked women. Fred feared her coming to attack any day, everyday. He never slept peaceful anymore, wondering if she was watching. He didn't want to leave Daphne's side for a moment. Getting rest was ordered over & over by the doctors but the two of them found it hard to do. There was always something that needed to be done. Daphne felt uncomfortable in her own home, scared of every noise & movement. But, today they were trying their best to look past it all, because they're two best friends & they're children were coming home, from their long journey around the country. Daphne fixed the living room neatly.

"Do you think they mind us skipping the Malt Shop trip Freddie?" Daphne asked slowly sitting herself on the sofa.

"Nah, they would probably understand, I mean..they will..as soon as I we tell them. It's not really easy for you to leave home right now. They'll understand, besides I'm getting some pizza for us all. That'll be just as nice." Fred said taking the seat beside her.

"We only found out about all this a week ago, I really wanted to tell them in person, I hope they're not angry." Daphne sighed. Fred put his arm around her.

"Oh Daph, relax. It's Shaggy & Velma, our best friends." He said.

"I can't wait to see Jimmy & Jane!" Daphne said.

"Yeah, I bet they're all grown up now." Fred said.

"Well they're at least a year & two years old." Daphne giggled.

"Ha, right." Fred said. Then the door bell rang. Fred jumped up from his seat. He opened the door to see the tall man & his shorter wife, with one child in his arms & another in hers.

"Shaggy, Velma!" Fred greeted happily hugging them both tightly.

"Like hey man!" Shaggy said back.

"Well, come on in, make yourself at home." Fred said standing out of their way in the door.

"Daphne!" Velma shouted running over to her best friend who was relaxed on the couch.

"Velma, it's so good to see you!" Daphne said. "Awe, & look at the kids! They aren't newborns anymore!"

"No, they've grown up into toddlers!" Velma said.

"They're still adorable!" Daphne commented.

"Ha, thanks Daphne! I'm sure your little one will be too, do you know what it is yet?" Velma questioned. While Shaggy sat on the Love Seat with her & Fred & Daphne on the othe. Fred & Daphne looked at each other & smiled.

"Well..."Fred started. Velma & Shaggy looked puzzled.

"We're not having one..." Daphne said.

"We're having four." Fred said plain. Shaggy & Velma's mouths formed into giant O shapes.

"Three boys & one girl!" Daphne finished.

"Like wow dude! That's a lot! Got any names yet?" Shaggy asked in shock.

"Yep, all four. Tanner, Kent, Holly & Codie!" Fred said.

"I guess your done with kids after this!" Velma joked.

"Oh no, we want to have as many as possible!" Fred said. Daphne held is hand & nodded in agreement.

"Like, wow. Velma & I know Jimmy & Jane are enough for us!" Shaggy said rocking the hyper two year old in his arms.

"You guys bring the old saying "Keeping up with the Jones" to life!" Velma said. Fred & Daphne laughed.

"Since Fred & I never had a "real" great family, we wanna have one of our own. It's always been my dream!" Daphne said.

"You guys are going to need your own TV show if you have anymore!" Shaggy joked. Fred laughed.

"They babies could be here any day now, so that's why we wanted you all to come here instead of meet up." Fred said.

"Oh thats no problem." Velma said.

"And another thing is, last week we found out Wanda is still after Daphne & I..." Fred croaked.

"Oh no, that's awful!" Velma said.

"We're okay, I think." Daphne said, trying to not worry her friends.

"Like dudes come stay at our place anytime you don't feel safe, we got you covered!" Shaggy demanded.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot! She sent us this creepy letter, saying she's been watching us." Fred said feeling the chills run up his spine.

"Like oh boy.." Shaggy said.

"Like Daph said, we're okay, I'm not leaving her or the babies anytime soon. We'll be alright."Fred said.

"If you say so, but if you ever need anything just call us & Mystery Incorporated will be back in bussines!" Velma said. Fred & Daphne smiled.

"Thanks Velms!" Daphne said.

"Well, we hate to rush but we gotta get two little tikes in bed.." Shaggy said.

"Okay, Shags, thanks for everything!" Fred said.

"Anytime, see you all later!" They said leaving. Fred closed the door behinde them. He looked over to his red-head wife who was on the sofa. She was making little scarfs & ascots for the babies. Fred smiled.

"They're gonna be some good lookin' babies thanks to their mommy!" Fred said.

"Thanks, Freddie. I try." She laughed.

"But hey, you look really tired. Something bothering you?" He asked gently sitting beside her. She rested her head on his sholder.

"No, I'm fine, really." She said.

"I know your probably really stressed about all this stuff." He said.

"Just a little." She admited.

"Don't worry about ot Daphne, we're gonna be one big happy family in no time at all. And we'll get Wanda arrested soon as possible. And she'll be locked up for good." Fred comforted his wife.

"Thanks. Freddie...you're the best." She said soflty.

"Nah, that'd be you.." Fred said. Daphne was too tired to fight. She closed her eyes & slowly went to sleep. Fred smiled as he gently lifted her up & carried her to the bed. He kissed her good night. Fred turned and closed the bed room door shut, then walked outside to the front deck. It took a few deep breaths.

"I hope I'm doing everything right...I mean, being a dad to four babies at once, I want to, but I'm a ready for this? All the protecting & care they need? I wish things were simple..." Fred said to himself.

"Mom..Dad..Mr. Blake..Mrs. Blake..I wish you guys were here now, to help us get through this all, to tell us if we were doing this the right way or what. Cause I am so confused, why'd you all have to leave us? Weren't we once your kids?" He mumbled.

"Worried I seee?" He heard a creepy voice from somewhere, Fred raised up & leaned againest the house.

"W-who's there?" He croaked.

"Ooohhh just an old friend. Don't worry Fredrick, you won't have those babies long enough to worry about how you are going to handle it all." A evil voice said back to him. Fred shivered in fear.

"Wanda, I'll get you, & don't you dare even get the feeling about doing something to our children! Or my wife!" Fred shouted angry as he got off the deck to find out where the voice was coming from. It started to thunfer & rain poured down upon him.

"Ha ha ha! That's what you think pretty boy. I'm not Wanda, I'm her helper, & I'm not the only one either!" She laughed evily. Fred caught a glimps off the shadow run by, he quickly ran fast as he could to catch it but then tripped on a flower pot near the deck falling to the ground making a crash sound. Suddenly the front door opened.

"Freddie!" Daphne screamed in fear.

"Daphne, stay inside I'm fine." He said getting up dripping wet from the puddle & rain on the ground.

"What happened to you?" Daphne asked, concered.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I just fell when I came to take the trash out, thats all." Fred lied. "Now come on inside, I don't want you catching something out here.." Fred said pushing his wife into the house, scanning the yard one last time for the person.

"Fred, are you okay?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, honey, I'm perfectly fine.." He lied once again.

"No, your bleeding Freddie, aww you poor thing!" Daphne cried getting a wash cloth and covering the scratch. Fred felt the sting from the glass pot that his leg fell on, he leaned over in pain.

"I know, it's gotta hurt, shh it's okay." She comforted him, rubbing his head gently. Fred rolled his eyes, barely able to keep them open.

"Thanks Daph, I don't know what I'd do with out you." He manged to say sleppily. Daphne cracked a small smile.

"Oh honey, I don't know what I would do with out you." She said softly. She kissed him gently.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, but, you knew that." She said. The two smiled & fell fast asleep in their bed.

_**TBC**_

_**I loved this chapter! :) I HOPE you did too! :D Let me know so I can put chapter FOUR up soon! :D Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Because I am SO greatful for the two reviews I got I HAD to publish this just for you! I hope you like it, for chapter five I'd like to see at least three reviews? :)**_

_**Anyways here we go! :)**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR:**_

Daphne sat in the rocking chair sipping her warm cup of coffee.

"Good morning sleepy head." She greeted her husband as her walked by the childrens room where she was sitting. Fred backed himself up & stood at the door way.

"Morning Daph, how ya feeling?" Fred asked the pretty red-head.

"Hmm, to be honest I feel like today is the day." Daphne said.

"Like now?" Fred said. Daphne shook her head.

"Well let's go then!" Fred said scooping her up in his arms. He grabbed his keys then gently placed her in the seat. He rushed off to the hospital. Once they were there Daphne was put into a room. Fred sat in the waiting room, shaking out of control.

"Mr. Jones, you can come see your babies now." A nurse said. Fred jumped up from the seat. He walked into the room seeing Daphne with four beautiful children.

"Oh Daph, they're beautiful." He gasped. Then tears started to fill her eyes.

"Daph, what's wrong?" He asked.

"There wasn't four Freddie, there was five." She whimpered. Counting the babies he only counted four in her arms.

"Oh no, is it okay?" Fred asked worried.

"I don't know...they said it needed special care, she was the smallest of them." Daphne cried.

"Hey honey, don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine." Fred said comforting her. Then a nurse walked in.

"Tanner, Holly, Cody & Kent are all healthy beautiful babies, but as for the other one, we're still not sure." The nurse said. Both of their hearts sank for the child they hadn't even known they were having.

"Can I see her?" Fred asked.

"Yes sir." She said wheeling the little baby see-through cart into the room. He looked down at the child with beautiful true blue eyes, her red curly hair. So helpless & innoccent.

"Shh everything's going to be okay, daddy's here now honey." Fred whispered gently to the tiny newborn. Daphne cried seeing the father & daughter together. She was thrilled the others were healthy but seeing the other beautiful angel laying in her hospital crib all alone where they couldn't pick her up.

"She needs a name Freddie." Daphne said to her husband, still gently comforting his daughter.

"Yeah, she does.." Fred said dreamingly, he'd already fallen in love with this little bunddle of joy right in front of him.

"Angel, her name should be Lydia.." Fred said softly. Daphne smiled.

"That's beautiful Freddie!" Daphne agreed.

"Lydia Ann Jones" Fred said.

"That's a lovely name!" The nurse said wrinting it down on the sheet of paper. Just then a doctor rushed into the room.

"Something amazing has happened & if my results are correct, Lydia will be one happy healthy little baby in no time!" The doctor said. Fred & Daphne's smiles lit up.

"That's great!" Daphne cheered with happy tears in her eyes.

"May I hold her?" Fred questioned the doctor.

"Yes of course! Just be extra gentle with her." He said handing the little red-head to her father. Fred's eyes filled with tears holding his daughter. He held her close to him. Fred rarely cried. His heart was overwhelmed with joy & happiness.

"She's beautiful too." Daphne sighed as she smiled at the four other babies in her arms.

"They sure are honey,Lydia is a mini you & so is Cody!" Fred laughed.

"Holly has your eyes, but she's got my father's bleeched blonde hair color." Daphne said.

"Tanner & Kent look exactly like you Freddie!"

"Oh boy.. I'm so lucky to have them all here." Fred said hugging Lydia gently.

Three days passed & the doctor realsed them from the hospital. Fred filled their mini van with the five car seats. Then drove to their house. After making two trips the children were all in their cribs sound asleep.

"Aww I think they love their room Freddie!" Daphne said. Fred smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love them, & you." He said sweetly. Kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too Freddie, your the best." Daphne said.

"Your tired honey go get some rest." Fred said. Daphne was tired to resist, she layed on the sofa in the living room.

"Freddie, why down you come rest too. " Daphne said. Fred grinned, he was tired too, sleeping in a wooden chair in the hospital room for three nights, he got little to no sleep.

"I'm fine Daph, I'm going to make dinner for us." He said. Daphne difted off to sleep. Fred put a blanket over her.

"Okay, well I forgot Shaggy & Velma gave us some meals yesterday..well I guess dinner is done!" Fred said to himself. He went over to the sofa & rested for less than ten minutes before he heard a little cry coming from the childrens room, He flew out of his seat to check on the babies.

"Holly, are you okay sweetie?" He asked softly to his small blonde daughter. He scooped her up out of the crib.

"Shh, you're fine sweetie, daddy's here now." Fred whispered to the little baby. He loved them all with all his heart. Every single cry he worried it was Wanda or her helpers coming for his little babies or Daphne. Fred picked up Tanner who was starting to cry also. Him & Daphne had their hands full for sure. He rocked them in the rocking chair. He slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile Daphne was still sleeping peacefully until she heard a crash in towards the kitchen, she jumped up.

"Freddie? Is that you?" She asked. She got up from the sofa & ran into the kitchen to check on the noise. She didn't see Fred anywhere in sight, she saw the back door swinging in the wind where it had been opened. Daphne ran to the door.

"Freddie..?" She asked. She felt a chill up her spine as there was a windy dark breeze floated across her. She shivered.

"Fred are you out here?" She whimpered. Then someone covered her mouth from behinde her.

"Hello again Miss Daphne Blake...Jones." A cold voice said whispering into her ear. Daphne knew without a doubt it was Wanda. Wanda slowly removed her hand off Daphne's mouth then held her tightly around her waist. Daphne bent in pain, Wanda sqweezed her tight.

"W-what do you want with me Wanda?" Daphne said in pain.

"You know what I want...your money!"

"I-I don't have it! My father & mother left Crystal Cove when you captured me. I never saw them again." Daphne cried.

"Your lieing! One more chance or you'll regert lieing to me!" Wanda said harshly.

"Please, that is the truth..I promise." Daphne said honestly with the pain taking over her.

"You fool I warned you! I'll show you! No one lies to me!" She said getting a knife out stabbing Daphne in her side. Daphne screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Freddie!" Daphne shouted loud as the could. Fred was asleep on the rocking chair when he heard Daphnes cry for help. He quickly ut the babies in their cribs & ran fast as he could.

"I told you Daphne, your babies are next! I'll be back!" Wanda said disapearing into the no where. Fred had just ran out to see Daphne bleeding holding her side.

"Daphne! Oh my gosh, Daphne what happened?" He asked as his heart skipped beats & he felt a pain in his heart. He dialed 911.

"F-freddie, it was..Wanda..she is coming f-for the babies.." Daphne said, as she saw blackness taking over her.

"Hold on Daphne, don't give up on me honey, I love! Don't leave me.." He cried his tears falling onto her sweet inoccent cheeks that also had tears running down them.

"F-freddie, I love you, tell the babies I love them t-too.." She weakly said fading out. Fred held her close to him.

"Daphne no, don't you dare say goodbye! You can't! The kids need you! I need you! I won't live with out you!" He begged. The ambulance had just came & took Daphne & rushed her to the hospital, he wanted to go but, he couldn't leave the kids all alone. He called Shaggy & Velma. The came over. Fred sobbed in tears un controlable. Shaggy & Velma came.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't have time to explain, someone hurt Daphne, I've gotta go see her! Thanks!" He said running out the door, he had stopped his tears & held is hurt inside, knowing his goal was to make sure Daphne was safe. He was worried sick about the babies too. He felt like his world had just crashed into a million pieces.

"Daphne Blake Jones, my wife where is she!" Fred roared at the lady at the work desk.

"She was just taken in, please wait in the waiting area for more information."

"I can't just it & wait! I'm her husband!" Fred shouted.

"Please sir, I'll call & ask if they can come get you. It's all we can do for now." Fred fell into a chair, shaking, hoping & praying his wife was okay. If not he'd never forgive himself. He pulled out his wallet where there was three five photos. The first was a picture of Daphne. He held it tightly.

"Oh Daph, why did you go outside?" He said shaky under his breath. He flipped to the nest it was a photo of them & their wedding. He had tears in his eyes, he couldn't hold back the pain anymore. The last photo was a family photo, Him & Daphne holding their five little blessings.

"You can't go Daph, you just can't.." He cried.

"Mr. Jones? " He raised his head to see the nurse.

"Yes, how's my wife, Daphne?" He asked.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, we lost her.." Before she could finish Fred fell on his knees crying in pain.

"No, your kidding! You can't be for real! Daphne can't die!" He begged.

"Sir, we lost her once, but she recovered by the smallest chance, her heart rate is getting better & the doctor said she should be okay.." The nurse finished.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! Thanks so much! I have to see her!" Fred shouted.

"You may see her but she isn't awake yet."

"Thanks so much!" He said hugging the nurse & running into the room. He saw his wife lifeless in the bed. He sat down right beside her & gently held her hand.

"Daphne Ann Blake Jones, why'd you have to be such a hero honey? I deserved to get stabbed not you Daph!" He sobbed. Daphne felt his tears on her hand, she heard his weak cry. She tried to wake herself. She manged to wake herself up.

"Freddie, shh, I'm okay.." Daphne said weakly under her breath. Fred raised his head teary eyed.

"Daphne! You're awake, thank goodness! I thought I'd lost you Daphne, I'm so sorry I didn't save you!" He cired.

"Freddie, it's not your fault. Please don't cry, I love you." She said trying to comfort her.

"Daphne...I love you to b..."

"No buts Fred..." She said. Fred could see the weak & cruel pain in her face. He'd never seen her so weak & lifeless. She'd been through this too many times, he couldn't help but to feel blamed.

"Oh my goodness, are the babies okay?" Daphne asked almost in her weak panic.

"They're fine honey, Shaggy & Velma are there." Fred said softly rubbing her head gently trying to keep her calm.

"Oh, good." She sighed.

"Just rest honey, your weak." Fred said as she was slowly fading away to sleep again. Daphne tried her hardest to stay awake but it was impossible she fell asleep again.

"She's lucky Mr. Jones, normally people don't get two big chances like she has had. This is Daphne's second major injury." The doctor said.

"I know, I'm so blessed to have her alive..I'm scared to think of what Wanda might do next doctor. "

"We're talking to the police now."

"Thanks, I hope they find her & lock the monster up where she belongs!" Fred said.

_**TBC**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :D :D :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So I still didn't get three reviews, lol. But thats totally okay cause of the two AMAZING people that did reveiw! Thanks so much! So this Tuesday, the new Scooby Doo movie comes out. I already watched it online, it's good but, no Fraphne :'( Well there is like ONE part but, compared to the SDMI episodes where they were engaged, it's really no Fraphne.. :( **_

_**Speaking of SDMI, does anyone know when season two will be airing? IT IS KILLING ME! I must see episode 27! And Fred & Daphne MUST get married! Okay sorry for keeping you, here we go! :)**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE:**_

"Like, dude, we hate to leave.." Shaggy said.

"Shag, you've got your own life & I've got mine, good news is Daphne will be better, soon I hope." Fred said.

"We wish we could stay longer & help." Velma said as she buckled her children in their car seats.

"I know, but you all have to go now. We'll be fine." Fred said.

"We're only in CA if you need us dude." Shaggy said.

"I know, I know." Fred said patting his best friend on his back. They were almost acting like parents to him.

"Tell Daphne we said bye." Velma said.

"I will." Fred said to his small friend.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Fred said giving both them. Teary eyed Velma looked up at the stressed, tired father/husband.

"We're going to miss you too!" Velma said.

"Like, we'll come back in a few months." Shaggy said comforting them both.

"Right, welp, I guess you really need to get on the road now." Fred said.

"Like yeah. See ya later Fred!" Shaggy said. while waving from the car. Fred watched them drive away. The only help he had now was gone. He missed the days when they solved mysteries. Inside he heard the cries from the babies, the were two months old now. Daphne was recovering but wasn't ready to come home just yet. Fred hoped with all his heart it would be soon. He missed their talks, & playing with their children together while they giggled. He missed seeing that beautiful bright smile ever morning he woke. He missed everything about her, except for the fact of danger, she was safe inside the hospital with people by her side 24/7. Daphne was depressed most times though, not seeing her children grow up & play, she was heartbroken. Fred put all the kids in the car & drove to see Daphne.

"Daph, I brought someone to see you.." Fred greeted gently as he rolled the large stroller into the room. Daphne smiled brightly, nothing made her happier than to see her children & husband come vist.

"Aw, hi babies! Mommy misses you all SO much!" She said. She had the biggest grin on her face.

"They miss you too Daphne. So do I..." Fred said taking the seat next to her bed.

"Aw Freddie, you don't know how much I've missed being with you! And our babies." Daphne cried.

"It's not your fault Daph,...It's Wanda's fault." Fred said. Daphne was still smiling.

"It's great to see you smiling again honey." Fred sain gently kissing her.

"Freddie, I've gotta tell you something.." Daphne started. Fred prepared himself to hear the worst, that's all he'd heard for the past two months.

"What's wrong Daph?" Fred asked concrened.

"I can come home today!" She cried cheerfully, Fred's face lite up as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my goodness Daph! This is great! I can't wait!" He said happily. His dream was finally coming true, she was going to be once again with him!

"Mrs. Jones, the doctor said you can leave now, but, you must be extra careful with yourself & take it real easy."

"Thanks, she will!" Fred said happily.

"Here's a wheelchair, I'll take you out to the car." The nurse said. Fred helped Daphne into the wheelchair. Then rolled the stroller that seated five, out of the hospital.

"Thanks ma'am, we've got it from here." Fred said as he shut the back door to the van & scooped Daphne out of the wheelchair into his arms.

"Good luck, call if you need anything." The nurse said walking away. Fred kept the large grin on his face the entire trip home as he talked to his wife about the past two months.

"Welcome home honey!" Fred said as he held her close to him as she slowly walked into the house.

"It's nice to be home again! You've kept the place so neat." Daphne said as she saw the house sparkle.

"Yeah, well, I try." He said.

"Don't you need to be at work Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"Nah, I'm taking some time off, I need to be with you & the kids. It's more important right now." He said.

"Oh Fred, what would I do with out you?" Daphne said as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate, her favorite thing.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Fred asked.

"Better, much better." She said as she rested her head againest his arm. The five small children all playing with eachother in the playpen.

"I'm so glad to here that." Fred said. " Daph. I promise, I'll never let this happen again."

"What happen?" Daphne asked seeing her husband start to tear up, which hardly ever happened.

"You get hurt, I won't let it happen again." Fred said. Daphne looked up at him and put both her hands gently on his cheeks.

"Freddie Jones, you look at me right now. None of this was your fault, you can't save the world, I know if you could've you would've done anything to help me. But that just wasn't meant to be. At least I'm here, at least I'm alive, & all that is thanks to you! For calling for help & telling me to hold on for my dear life." Daphne said softly to him. Both had tears running down their faces.

"I love you." She said sweetly.

"Oh Daphne, you know I love you more than anything or anyone in the entire world!" He said holding her close to him as they both cried.

"We're gonna be just fine Freddie.." She said.

"No doubt." He agreed.

_**Sorry it was so short! REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! :) **_


End file.
